


Sleeping....

by Monireh



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Protective Din Djarin, Soft Din Djarin, sleeping, space dad and his green son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: This is a fanart of my beloved duo Din Djarin and Grogu❤️
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Sleeping....

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fanart on Tumblr: http://monireh89.tumblr.com


End file.
